falloutfandomcom_hu-20200214-history
ASSBLOW.MSG
{100}{}{Kalnor, a Junktown guard.} {101}{}{You'd better watch yourself here.} {102}{}{This isn't a good town to get in trouble in.} {103}{}{Behave, and we won't have to get nasty.} {104}{}{You're OK.} {105}{}{Keep up the good work.} {106}{}{Nice day, isn't it?} {107}{}{This is Junktown. Nice place to live, as long as you stay on our good side.} {108}{}{Watch out for Gizmo and his cronies.} {109}{}{I like my boss.} {110}{}{You'd better put that away. Junktown is a friendly place, friend, and we want to keep it that way.} {111}{}{Put what away?} {112}{}{Don't tell me what to do, loser boy.} {113}{}{Sounds fair. By the way, what is the local law regarding weapons?} {114}{}{Uh, oh.} {115}{}{Your weapon, idiot. Killian won't take your arms away, but you'd better damn well keep them in your holster.} {116}{}{Oh, sorry.} {117}{}{No way! I'm not putting down my shooters for nobody!} {118}{}{You'd better behave, since it's the law, and I enforce the law. Put your weapon away. Don't draw it unless in self-defense and you won't have a problem with us guards. Disobey the law and we will return you to the lawless wasteland--dead or alive.} {119}{}{Sure, since you put it that way.} {120}{}{Bite your laws!} {121}{}{Well, uh, fine with me. But you'd better be careful.} {122}{}{Good you asked. No weapons can be drawn except in self-defense. If you start a fight, it's your fault. Other than that, it's your right to go around armed. Just don't pull a knife or gun without just cause. Have a good day.} {123}{}{Hey you, no weapons! And I don't care if your momma dropped you on your head as a kid. No weapons.} {124}{}{Hey! You! What are you doing sneaking around?} {125}{}{Nothing.} {126}{}{I'm not sneaking around. I just like to walk cautiously.} {127}{}{Uhhh.} {128}{}{Whatever you're doing, don't do it in this town.} {129}{}{Hey! No shady characters in town! Get out of here before we throw you out!} {130}{}{Well, uh, OK. Whatever. Just don't do anything out of line.} {131}{}{Thanks, bye.} {132}{}{Certainly. I will throw caution to the wind, sir.} {133}{}{Certainly. I will throw caution to the wind, ma'am.} {134}{}{You'd better watch your step around here, because we'll be watching you.} {135}{}{Welcome to Junktown. What can I do for you?} {136}{}{Nothing, thanks.} {137}{}{What are you doing here? What is this place?} {138}{}{Where can I get some supplies?} {139}{}{Wa-wa!} {140}{}{I dunno about that. You might want to check with Killian. He's to the north. That's up that way, OK?} {141}{}{What does it look like? I'm a guard, and I'm keeping an eye out for strangers like you. And this place is called Junktown. Hey, don't laugh. I happen to like the name myself. We mostly do trading. Sometimes we trade with those stuck up bastards from Hub. Hey, you're not from the Hub are you?} {142}{}{What? The Hub? Sure I am!} {143}{}{Me? No, I'm not from the Hub.} {144}{}{Then you must know most of the rules. Have a good day. And I am sorry about the bastards part, OK?} {145}{}{Yeah! Hey, no problem. Bye.} {146}{}{It's going to cause me some severe mental trauma. Later.} {147}{}{Hmmm. OK. It's not our place to ask questions. Have a good day and don't make any trouble.} {148}{}{Oh, heck. The place for that is Darkwater's. Killian runs it. It's a little to the north. Killian has the best supplies in town.} {149}{}{Thanks. Bye.} {150}{}{You wanna show me where you keep "your" supplies?} {152}{}{Uh, no. Sorry, lady. I got work to do here.} {153}{}{Have a nice day.} {154}{}{Keep out of trouble.} {155}{}{Boy, I sure hope my replacement gets here soon. It feels like I've been standing guard duty forever.} {156}{}{I'm sorry, the gates are closed for the night. Come back in the morning.} {157}{}{Hey, I need to get in!} {158}{}{No problem. See you in the morning.} {159}{}{I'm sorry to disturb you, sir, but I would like to enter your town. You can see that I would cause no harm.} {160}{}{Hunh-huh!} {161}{}{Come . . . back . . . day . . .} {162}{}{Sorry, the rules are the rules. No strangers admitted during the night.} {163}{}{Well, I shouldn't do this, but you seem like a nice enough person. Come on in, but don't make any trouble.} {164}{}{Hey! It's you! Come on in, } {165}{}{. Good to see you again!} {166}{}{Hey, you'd better turn right around and walk back out of here.} {167}{}{Go on in.} de:ASSBLOW.MSG en:ASSBLOW.MSG pl:ASSBLOW.MSG pt:ASSBLOW.MSG ru:ASSBLOW.MSG uk:ASSBLOW.MSG Kategória:Fallout dialógus file-ok